Good Will: One Shot
by edwardcullenrox6201901
Summary: Set during Breaking Dawn when Leah sends the food and clothing that Esme gives her down the river. Usually, this stuff would go to Goodwill, and it seems like a waste. But what if it still found a way to someone in need? fluff


**Good Will**

Leah Clearwater held up the ruffled blouse and skinny jeans with two fingers. "The bloodsuckers expect me to wear this in human form?" she scoffed. "What the hell were they thinking?"

She took a sniff and added, "Did they even _try_ to get the stench out? Honestly Jacob, I don't know how you can stand actually _being _there with them in the same room!"

"If you don't like the clothes, you don't have to wear them." Jacob sighed. "What about the food? Seth says that they're all really good cooks."

"Like I'd eat anything _they _prepared! I'd rather eat wolf-style. And that's saying something."

"Fine. We'll get rid of it. Just promise not to say anything about it. It'd upset Esme."

"I don't see why you care about that," Leah muttered under her breath. "I'll be right back," she continued, slightly louder the second time.

She transformed into her wolf in one simple, fluid motion, and disappeared into the forest. Ten minutes later, she returned, carrying a plastic basket in her jaws.

Jacob had been contemplating what to tell Esme if she found out about the clothes and food, when he saw Leah emerge from the forest.

"Where did you get that?" he demanded.

She dropped the basket, stepped into the forest, and returned wearing a poorly fitting tank top and shorts. "I ran into Jessica Stanley at the laundromat. I know you don't like her, so I figured you wouldn't mind if I took her basket and whatever clothes were in them."

"That's stealing," Jacob reminded her.

"No. When she saw me, she dropped the basket and ran. I simply picked out all the stuff that had _any _chance of fitting me, and left the rest on the pavement. If she left it there, then she abandoned it, and I wasn't stealing anything."

"You let her _see _you?" Jake was incredulous. He hadn't heard anything more than the first four words of Leah's speech.

"She didn't see me. I glared at her from the forest and she got scared enough to drop her stuff and run." Leah twirled some of her hair around her finger. While long hair was exceedingly impractical for her, as a werewolf, she desperately wanted it anyway. "Smart move. If she hadn't left, I _would _have shown myself."

Jake wasn't happy. "You can't do something like that! You risk all of us."

"Is that a _command, _Oh Mighty Alpha?" She snickered.

"No!" Jacob was exasperated. "I'm just informing you that it's dangerous for you to do that."

"I _know _it's dangerous," Leah retorted. "That's what makes it fun."

"I give up," Jacob exclaimed. "Just get rid of the stuff."

Leah nodded and dumped all of the clothing and food into the basket.

"What do we do with it now?" she asked, gesturing towards the pile of supplies.

"Put it in the river. It will float away, and no one will be the wiser," Jacob suggested.

"Good idea." Leah smiled. "Sometimes I'm proud to call you my leader."

"Thank you," Jacob replied. "I think."

"Whatever."

Leah picked up the basket and took it to the edge of the river. She lifted the basket to about waist-length to test how well the objects were balanced in it. She moved some items around then, satisfied, placed the basket into the river. It floated downriver calmly.

Leah watched it go, proud of her handiwork.

A few miles downriver, a woman came across the river as she dashed through the forest. She had just lost everything she knew, loved, or cared about.

Her ex-husband had taken the children from her since the factory she had worked at had gone bankrupt and was forced to shut down. The lawyers had said that since she didn't have a job, she was unfit to look after the kids. After she had packed up all of the kids' things, she had gone out to the grocery store to get some food. When she returned, the entire house, and most of the surrounding trees were on fire. She didn't know how the fire had began. She didn't keep candles in the house (except for birthday candles, and those were too small to create a fire of this caliber) and she had had her wood-burning fireplace replaced with an electrical one only a few years previously.

After all that she'd been through in that day, this was just one thing too many, so she had taken off into the forest, with no sense of what was going on.

It was after she had found herself hopelessly lost, wandering in circles, that she had realized the sheer stupidity of her actions. Before, she had nothing, but she had the means to contact her friends and have them help her. Now, she had lost even that. Even if she had owned a cell phone, there was no way it would get reception here. Nothing. She had nothing.

"Help!" she called out. "Can anyone hear me?"

Almost as if her shouts had been a summons, a dark speck appeared in the distance, floating on the river. _Was it a boat? _the woman wondered.

As the speck came closer, it became apparent that the speck was too small to be a boat. It was merely a covered basket. But that didn't mean it wasn't welcome.

As the covered basket came closer to the woman, she searched for something to pull it in, for the basket was floating in the middle of the river. She came across a large, sturdy stick. The woman did not know how the stick had fallen to the ground—it seemed too small to be affected by the wind—but she didn't care. All that mattered was getting the basket out of the water.

Luckily for her, it hadn't rained for many days, so the river's current was relatively weak. She had little trouble catching one of the basket's handle's with her stick, so as to be able to pull it in. When it reached shore, she removed the cover carefully, as if there were a dozen poisonous snakes inside.

What she next saw made her gasp out in wonder.

Clothes, food, a hairbrush...it was as if the heavens above had heard her ask for help and decided to grant it. She was astonished.

"Thank you," she whispered to no one in particular. "Thank you so much."

She clutched the supply basket to her chest, like it was the last lungful of oxygen left on the earth, and smiled. The basket had taught her to hope again. It had taught her to start over. And it had also taught her never to give up. She would get another job and get her children back. She would collect the insurance money on her house and buy herself a new one. She would get her life back.

Alice stood at her bedroom window, smiling at the images her second sight had conjured up.

"I'm glad we didn't donate that stuff to Goodwill," she remarked to Jasper. "I think we did much better giving it to Leah."

"What do you mean?" Jasper asked. "Leah barely even touched the stuff."

"I know. But she sent it to someone in need."

Jasper stood there in perfect harmony with what his wife meant. He could feel the happiness radiating off of her person, and knew that she meant what she said. And that was enough.

"I'm glad for them. Whoever they are," he said, leaning over to kiss his wife. "I'm glad."

And...

Somewhere far away, in the woods adjacent to the small town of Forks, Washington, Leah Clearwater ran patrol with her brother Seth, unaware that she had just saved someone's life.

**A/N: So what do you guys think? I'm sorry for not updating _Just Once _yet. I usually like to update here and on Twilighted at the same time, and I haven't been able to update Twilighted yet since the sequel to _Remembered_ is in the queue and you can only upload one thing at a time. Anyway, I hope you guys like this, and that it gives you something to read while you're waiting for updates. By the way, if you need something to read, I would definitely recommend _Expectations and Other Moving Pieces _by chrometurtle. It's one of the best stories I've ever read in my life. Just give it a chance-you won't regret it. **

**And review! Please? Pretty Please? **


End file.
